


Needy H: Love Boner

by helladirections



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladirections/pseuds/helladirections
Summary: Originally posted on my Patreon as one of my Needy H pieces.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Needy H: Love Boner

It wasn’t his fault. Not really anyway. 

Harry was seated at the kitchen island working on some lyrics in his notebook while Y/N fluttered around the kitchen preparing dinner. Pasta, he thinks by the smell of it. It was usual for them - routine. Existing side by side with someone, not speaking because they didn’t need to, it’s what he had always wanted. They were comfortable. It happened all the time, but still, he couldn’t help the way he felt when he looked up at her. 

His eyes went wide as he tried to memorize everything he saw, every movement she made. The way her hair floated behind her or the way she licked the spatula when she thought he wasn’t looking. She stood tall, confident. Her shoulders sat back and relaxed. She had gained so much confidence since he first met her. And Harry loved to watch her grow and learn over time. Loved being a part of that growth and watching her take off and excel at everything she did. She was strong, and smart, and brave, and beautiful and everything that everyone should aspire to be. 

They had been chatting together earlier, sharing about their days and weeks, dreaming about their future together. But after Y/N swore she almost cut her finger off she insisted he be quiet and let her focus. Now she was humming while she worked. It wasn’t a familiar tune - just something to fill the void. But just like Harry had been trying to memorize the image of her, he started trying to memorize the tune as well. And that’s when inspiration struck. 

With his lip between his teeth he turns over the notebook page to a fresh one. He had been stuck trying to find the right ending to his lyrics, but it was clear pretty quickly that he just needed to start from scratch on this one. So he closed his eyes, listened to her tune, and pictured her smiling face. It was so easy then, so natural. He picked up his pen again and got to work, the words just flowing freely from his brain onto the paper. He hardly looked up, except to marvel at her some more. It wasn’t anything in particular that she was doing, she was just... being her. And that was more than enough for him.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” she called back over her shoulder.

Harry pauses then, his hand starting to cramp. Looking over what he’s just written, he can’t help but smile. Without even doing anything special, Y/N was his muse. Because she was special enough already. This song might be one of his favorites he’s written yet.

He looks down to his pants then, and that’s when he notices. 

And it’s really not his fault. Not when she’s in the room. He can’t help it. Just thinking about how much he loves her gets him stiffed up quite a bit. 

“How much tomato sauce do you want, babe?” Y/N turns around then and cocks her head. “H? Thinking about something?” she teases. 

He realized then that his brows were up high and he was staring at her doe-eyed and with a soft smile. It’s not his fault though. 

“Mhmm,” he responds with a noncommittal hum.

Y/N shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the pasta sauce she’s stirring on the stove. She always made it so good. Harry would compliment her every time and she would just laugh it off, remind him that she just cooks up some veggies then throws a jar of sauce over them with some salt. But he always stood by his knowledge that she made the best pasta sauce in the world. Everything she did was the best in the world, because she was the one who did it. 

Lifting himself off the stool, he stretches his arms and his back with a loud sigh. He doesn’t need to look down to know that he’s quite chubbed up just from watching her cook pasta. As he admires her, he can feel the blood in his body continuing to rush south. His hands push down against his cock to relieve some of the tension, but it only makes him want her even more. 

Y/N is still humming when he walks up behind her. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her middle before resting his cheek on the top of her head. He takes a deep breath - she always smells so nice. And maybe it’s just the pasta sauce he’s smelling but he swears she smells like basil and oregano and garlic. Ok, it’s definitely the pasta sauce, but she always smells nice no matter what. The new body wash she bought last week was his favorite one yet, he thinks. 

“What’s gotten into you, H?” she asks through a giggle. 

He shrugs even though he knows the answer, a blush creeping up on his cheeks that she can’t see. Harry lets his eyes flutter close, lashes resting on his cheek bones as he soaks up her presence. 

“Gonna have to get out of my way in a minute so I can drain the noodles.”

“I know,” he mumbles. 

They stand like that for a moment longer, his arms enveloping her body in the best way. It’s comfortable, warm. 

“Was doing some writing’ jus’ now.” He breaks the silence.

“I know.”

“Was writing about you.” 

Harry doesn’t need to look down at her, he knows she’s got half a smile and a blush. 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmm. Love you,” he adds. 

She moves her head then, out from underneath his so she can face him and give him a little kiss. At least, he thinks she intended for it to be little. He took advantage of the moment to push his lips against her, grab onto her waist, and pull her into him. Y/N’s hands rested on his chest, fingers clasping onto his shirt. Her body melted into his like it was always meant to be there, and he sighed into her mouth at the feeling. He knew she could feel his hardened length against her then, and hoped that it would make his intentions clear.

But she pulled away, giggling. “H, I need to finish cooking dinner.” 

Harry couldn't help but pout in response as she left a pat on his chest and turned back around. 

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes, ok?”

“Babe,” he sighed, letting his hands stroke up and down her sides again. “Don’t wanna wait a few minutes. Want you  _ now. _ ”

“Need something from me, H?” she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“You know what I need baby, stop being such a tease,” he whined. 

She left one hand on his chest, dragging the other one up his forehead to move his curls out of his eyes. He closed his eyes, allowing a goofy smile to spread across his face as he leaned into her movements. 

“Someone needs some attention, I take it?” 

Again, he shrugged. Slowly, he opened his eyes, pouting his lips. But he said nothing. He knew if he tried to speak it would just come out as a pathetic whine, so desperate to have her in any way she would let him.

“If you really want attention, you’ll work for it, you know,” she said almost as an afterthought as she turned back around to focus on the pasta sauce in the pan. 

“I’ll cook dinner for you?” he offered.

“I’m already cooking dinner, love.” 

“I’ll cook dinner tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow you have a late night at the studio.”

He sighed. She was right. 

“Can’t this just wait until after we eat, Harry?” 

Harry whined in response. “But baby, the only thing I want to eat right now is you.” 

Y/N chuckled, brushing off the comment as she continued to work. Harry’s hands dropped to his sides and he stood there for a moment, looking at her and thinking about what kind of work she might be wanting. Secretly, he loved it when she made him work for it, prove to her that he loved her and deserved her, shower her with adoration and soft touches and kind words. He’d used practically every trick in the book at this point, and she had loved every single one of them.

And then it hit him. He reached across the kitchen island to grab his notebook, opening it back up to the pages he was just working on. 

“Darling,” he spoke softly. Looking up at her from beneath hooded lids he took a deep breath. “I wrote something for you and I want you to hear it.”

“You’re just trying to butter me up!” she teased.

“Maybe. Do you think it’ll work?”

At that she smiled, turning the heat down on the stove before turning around. “Depends on if it’s any good.” Y/N raised a brow to challenge him.

He shrugged again, but kept the smirk on his face. “Dunno, ‘s not done yet but I think ‘s pretty good, if I do say so myself.” 

She leaned back against the counter next to the stove and crossed her arms across her chest, nodding to him. “Well, let’s hear it then.” 

Harry was always nervous to share his lyrics for the first time, especially when they were about Y/N and even more when he was sharing them  _ with  _ Y/N. It’s not that he thought she would judge him, or even really dislike what he had written. It was more that it meant so much to him,  _ she  _ meant so much to him, and he wanted to get it all exactly right.

Setting the words to the tune she had been humming earlier, Harry finally opened up. “My eyes / want you more than a melody / let me inside,” he paused for a moment, looking at her for approval. Her eyes had softened, but she turned her head back to the stove and upon seeing that the sauce needed stirring she got back to work. 

Harry walked up close behind her, whispering directly in her ear. He knew it would get to her, it always did. 

“I couldn’t want you anymore / kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dancefloor.” He took a deep breath, making sure his exhale would flow out across her ear where he gave a little nibble before continuing. “I couldn’t want you anymore tonight.” 

He could feel her breathing hard and knew it wasn’t just from the heat of the stove. His lips traveled away from her ear and onto her skin just behind, where he knew she loved it when he left kisses and marks. Harry started gently at first, cognizant that they were standing right in front of a hot stove overlooking hot pasta sauce. But he could only control himself for so long before he was sucking on her skin hard, leaving a little bite before swiping his tongue over the area to sooth the burn. Against his chest he felt her breathing stop for a moment.

“Jus’ love yeh s’much, baby,” he whispered again. 

One of his hands was placed on her hip, the other gently on her shoulder, just to keep her body close to his own. He could feel her take one last deep breath before she started to move. Y/N turned off the stove and turned around, looking right into Harry’s eyes. 

“Dinner’s ready,” she whispered. 

“Fucking finally, come here.” 

He pulled her face in to meet his own, kissing her deeply again and walking her backwards towards the other counter. Her hands remained on his chest, finding purchase in how solid he was, and he loved the feeling of supporting her like that. When she backed into the counter, his hands dropped to her hips and he grabbed tight.

“Up,” he whispered between kisses. 

She complied, hopping a little bit of help him lift her up onto the counter. He stood between her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs beneath her dress. Goosebumps littered her skin and a chill ran down his spine, knowing that he was the one to make her do that. 

“Dinner...’s gonna get cold,” she tried to get out between kisses.

“Don’t care, just want you.” 


End file.
